Events of the Vengeful
'''Events of the Vengeful '''is a comic during the GB timeline. The comic's story was written in 2014 but haven't been drawn yet. The comic takes place in Nordeesa City's criminal underworld as of 1993 (all ages in trivia segments are wrongly stated being in '96). The story follows Jensen Miles and his affliction with the Boccino crime family and Elzona's betrayal. Backstory "The Old Breed" was a small but powerful crime gang led by Jason David from 1989-1994. During their final grand heist they got betrayed by their ex-crew member Rocky Elzano whom had been working with the Purple Panthers and Boccino's crime family. David was killed during the betrayal, and Miles got away with the dough and moved to Nordeesa City for a new life. After seven years Elzano returned for the diamonds and kill Miles. Plot The year is 1996 and Miles is at a café with his friends when he gets a call from his brother Jake. He tells him to come back to his apartment as soon as possible and hangs up suddenly. Miles quickly got on his bike to his apartment to see what Jake was about. When Jensen got to his apartment, he was charged by a man carrying a knife. After knocking out the man Jensen was held at gunpoint from behind by agent Vic Brook and led up ti his apartment. After entering, Jensen was greeted with his past associate Rocky Elzano holding his girlfriend by the hair after getting beaten. Elzano explains that he wants his diamonds or he will kill everyone he loves and cares about. Jensen then spots Jakes dead body by the couch in the living room. Jensen then snaps and tries to charge at Elzano but is headbutted in the back of his head by Vic and kicked by the other goons as he slowly faints. The last things Jensen hears is his girlfriend screaming as Rocky begins to rape her. Jensen is then sent to a hideout underneath a parking lot where he is tortured by a Purple Panther gangster named Bryce Vargas. He is beaten and insulted while being strapped to a chair. As Bryce turns to pick up a baseball bat, Jensen cuts his way through the ropes that held tied his hands by pulling his hands upwards as hard as he can. After doing this throughout the torture scene the rope becomes loose and snaps. As Bryce points the bat to Jensen's face, Jensen grabs the bat and sucker punches Bryce by pulling it towards his nose. As Bryce recovers from the hit Jensen had taken a knife and cut his other arm from the chair. A scared Bryce charges Jensen with his pocketknife but is beaten unconsciously in the head with the bat. As Jensen recovers from the beatings, a group of goons come by to see Bryce beaten down and Jensen loose. They open fire on Jensen but he jumps behind the huge amount of crates, loot and storage wares. After a shootout, Jensen kills all of the goons and try to find his way out of the parking lot. Walking through the lot he is attacked by a man on a bike. The biker's name is Charlie Grayson. He starts a fist fight with Jensen and loses afterwards. Jensen asks Charlie where Rocky is and he tells him he works for a man named Goodman as a guardsman to keep Jensen hostage. After finding his way back from the underground lot Jensen calls Caesar and tells him what that happened. Jensen, Caesar meets up at their friend, Allen's place. Allen being a slightly corrupt police officer because of his affliction with Jensen and Caesar, says he will help with supplies and strategies as long as it doesn't affect innocent citizens or the police department. They use the WPD Police Record System to track down Goodman. Frank Goodman is a associate of the Boccino crime family and works as a weapons dealer for the Purple Panthers. Jensen and Caesar goes to one of Goodman's hideouts in the underworld of Nordeesa to get more information on Rocky. After breaching through the hideout and killing numerous purple panther gangsters Goodman is found in a small office. After earning a memory chip with info of Rocky's daily time schedule and records. When unaware, Goodman pulls out his gun to shoot Jensen in the back of the head but Caesar is faster on the trigger and shoots him in the head, killing him. After fleeing the crime scene, Jensen and Caesar return to Allen's hideout. Allen and Caesar continue further investigation with the memory chip. As Jensen walks down the street he is ganged up on by Charlie and some other gangsters. After knocking out the gangsters and presumably Charlie, Jensen pulls out his handgun to kill them. But he is suckerpunched by Charlie and beaten to the ground. As Charlie is pummelling and punching Jensen to unconsciousness, Allen comes and saves him by arresting Charlie and the other gangster members. Now they're all set for breaching in and getting the diamonds and money back. Rocky is resident at the Hollow Hills Mansion Manor. He is heavily guarded with gangsters, syndicates and Boccino's henchmen as well.